Champion Festival
Champion Festival is an annual festival in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is celebrated in Zora's Domain that honors the life of Zora Champion Princess Mipha who was killed by Waterblight Ganon during the Great Calamity mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Overview Origins The story of the Champion Festival begins with the life and death of Zora Champion Princess Mipha. Mipha was the firstborn child of King Dorephan and his wife. To celebrate the birth of the Princess Mipha, Dento the Zora Blacksmith, constructed the Lightscale Trident. Eventually Mipha grew into a bright girl and began receiving combat training from Sergeant Seggin of the Zora Royal Family's Order of Knights. Mipha honed her skills and was eventually selected by Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule the King of Hyrule to pilot the Divine Beast Vah Ruta an ancient machine created by the Sheikah 10,000 years prior to aid the Princess of Hyrule and Hero defeat and seal Calamity Ganon. Vah Ruta named in honor of the legendary Zora Sage of Water Princess Ruto had been given to the Zora and was successful piloted by a previous unnamed Zora Champion. Mipha felt a strong connection to Vah Ruta and was able to pilot it easily causing her father to believe that she had been choose by fate like Princess Ruto had in the past. During this time Mipha became acquainted with the Hylian Champion Link, Princess Zelda's appointed Knight and current incarnation of the legendary hero. Like Ruto had with the Hero of Time, Mipha fell in love with Link and even made Zora Armor which according to Zora tradition was made by Zora Princesses for the future husbands. Eventually Mipha left to battle Calamity Ganon, however she never returned. During the Great Calamity, Mipha was killed by Waterblight Ganon and her spirit became trapped in Vah Ruta which was corrupted by Ganon along with the other divine beasts who's Champions were also killed. The Zora were devastated by the loss of their beloved Princess and in an attempt to bring peace to her soul, they tried to send the Lightscale Trident down Zora River. However as they did this the Lightscale Trident glowed and Mipha's voice rang out, "The Lightscale Trident and I are one... Abandon your grief and know joy once again. Do not cry...just remember." To honor her request, the Zora turned the anniversary of the Great Calamity into a day of remembrance where they venerated the Lightscale Trident and remembered the life of their brave princess who gave her life fighting the evil Ganon. Additionally the a statue of Princess Mipha wielding the Lightscale Trident was constructed in Zora's Domain as a permanent memorial. 100 years after the Great Calamity, the Zora Elder Trello is currently in charge of the Champion Festival according to his son Rivan. See also * Age of Burning Fields * Great Calamity * Slumber of Restoration Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild